Love in a Tomb
by Hobbit Babe
Summary: A reverse sleeping beauty set in Egypt. Egypt!AU


She was dead, Reyna was gone and he could do nothing.

Kylo hadn't really understood how he felt about her until she took an arrow for him, told him she loved him, and bled out in his arms. She'd always been there, as a childhood companion, and then as his personal guard. Her loss was as unexpected as it was painful, but there was a way to get her back.

He didn't care that he was expected to succeed his father, he had plenty of brothers. In fact Poe would make a better pharaoh then he could ever hope to be.

His mother begged him not to do it, but he wouldn't be deterred. He would have Reyna back and he would tell her how much he loved her, how much he'd always loved her.

So he burned the right spices, used the proper spells, and within an hour he was dead, his body preserved beyond anything that should have been achievable. His soul wouldn't return to his body until Reyna found him. It might never happen, but it was the only chance he had to find her again. He had to find her.

Rey woke up in her hotel room in Cairo. She'd been dreaming that she was a bodyguard to an Egyptian Prince, in love with him and that she'd died taking an arrow for him.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at the clock. It was 12:00 am.

"Gross." Rey grumbled and flopped back onto the bed.

She was here in Egypt on a dig as an assistant to Professor Poe Dammeron. At nineteen she figured that was doing pretty well. She sighed and tried to get comfy, but to no avail. After about fifteen minutes she tore back the covers and stalked into her tiny bathroom, muttering and fussing as she brushed her hair and pulled on a soft tan dress.

Rey knew better than to try and sleep after one of those dreams. The gods of caffeine would just have to see her through tomorrow. Scowling at her reflection she stalked off, a swirl of tan skirts billowing around her. She figured she'd go out for a walk, and if wearing something pretty and soft could put her in a better mood, well, so much the better.

She wandered aimlessly for almost half-an-hour, when suddenly she found herself standing before the tomb Professor Dammeron had uncovered yesterday. She probably should have turned around and left. She wasn't dressed for the dig, and it was nearly a three hour walk back to her hotel. But something was tugging at her, almost physically pulling her toward the tomb.

Rey had always been a bit too curious for her own good.

At least that's what everyone told her. She wandered around the tomb in awe, it was beautiful, but wildly different from any Egyptian tomb she'd ever seen or heard of. It wasn't looted, or packed with offerings, rather it was laid out like a bedroom. Only, instead of a bed there was a large sarcophagus. Even weirder, the place looked new, but it couldn't be.

"Weird." She said softly.

She knew she shouldn't touch the sarcophagus, but somehow she was drawn to it like a magnet. After a moment she found herself lifting the lid and gasping. There was a body, as she'd expected, but it wasn't a mummy. In fact the man looked almost alive. He was gorgeous, with a long, narrow face, a deeply tan complexion and dark, shoulder-length hair.

"How is this possible?" She whispered as she gently brushed his cheek with her fingertips. He was breathing!

She yelped in alarm as his eyes snapped open and he grabbed her wrist.

"Reyna." He said, with so much emotion almost broke her heart. She was paler then he remembered, but everything else was the same.

Rey tensed up and looked him in the eyes.

"Please let me go." She asked as calmly as she could.

He looked confused for a moment, then his eyes narrowed, he sat up, yanked her to him and kissed her. In an instant she remembered her life as Reyna, a foundling who'd grown up with the royal children. She grew up to become a bodyguard to her prince, the man she loved and could never have. She'd taken an arrow for him, and told him she loved him as she died in his arms. The anguish on his face was the last thing she ever saw.

When he finally broke the kiss they both had tears running down her cheeks. Apparently he couldn't tolerate any distance between them, because he immediately pulled her into the sarcophagus with him. She yelped in surprise but he just held her and kissed her tears away. When he pulled away, he looked haunted.

"Forgive me Reyna, you were there my whole life and I never saw you until you were gone." He whispered, resting his forehead against her's.

"How? Why?" She asked.

He smiled sadly as he gently stroked her cheek.

"I preserved myself so we could find each other." He answered.

Rey cocked her head.

"But I'm no one, why wou-"

He narrowed his dark eyes and pressed a finger to her lips.

"Never say that! You were always someone, I just didn't see it until it was too late." He hissed quietly.

Rey blinked.

"You gave up everything to find me?" She asked, her eyes glassy with tears.

He kissed her again, gently easing her soft lips open to twine their tongues together. He wanted her here, now. He couldn't let another hour pass without making her his.

"Of corse I did. I love you, I've always loved you. I was just too stupid to know it." He said as he broke the kiss.

Rey started to cry, so he held her until she was calm.

"I'm sorry, I just can't believe you did that." She said, running her slim fingers through his hair.

"Please believe it. I'm yours Reyna, if you still want me." He said gently.

Rey kissed him, pressing herself as close to him as she could. She shivered as he gently undressed her. The cool night air chilled her skin as her dress and underwear were discarded.

"Gods Reyna, you're so beautiful." He whispered as he nibbled her ear, making her giggle.

She blushed, and he just had to kiss her as he turned her around and began to touch her soft body, kneading her breasts as he kissed and nibbled at her neck. She moaned and shivered in pleasure as his hands caressed her lower and lower until he was gently fondling her sex.

Kylo couldn't believe they'd found each other. His sweet, loyal Reyna was in his arms, ready to be his. It was almost overwhelming. The moment she was wet enough he removed his clothing, lifted her leg and claimed her.

Rey cried out as he took her from behind, spreading her open on his hard, thick cock and taking her virginity.

"Mine." He growled as he began to fuck her, thrusting hard and deep.

"Yes." She groaned, surrendering herself to her prince. She was his, she always had been.

Rey was in ecstasy as Kylo pleasured her with his body.

She'd never expected her feelings to be returned, but here he was, alone, with nothing because he wanted only to be with her. He kissed her neck as he filled her with his cock, over and over, pressing her breasts against the side of the sarcophagus. She moaned, coming helplessly around his hard, thick length.

He groaned, burying his face in the crook of her neck as he came, filling her with his seed. Neither of them knew it, but by morning, she'd be carrying his child.

Once they came down from the high of orgasm they quickly dressed and fled the tomb. But before they did, he cast a spell to erase any trace of them from it.

They made love again as soon as they were alone in her hotel room. He took her in every way possible, making her come several times before he saw to his own pleasure.

Obviously he couldn't wear his usual clothing. But she managed to find a few soft, white linen shirts, a few pairs of light tan slacks, some boxers and even some sandals at a local store. She had to admit, he looked good in the things she'd picked out.

He found modern clothing to be odd, but it didn't look terrible and it was soft and comfortable, so he didn't mind. In fact to he decided he liked it very much because it gave his Reyna an excuse to undress him, and to let him undress her.

She moaned as he pressed her against a wall, fondling her breasts and nibbling the soft skin of her neck.

"Marry me Reyna." He whispered as he hitched her legs around his hips and filled her with his hard, thick cock.

Rey gasped and trembled in his arms.

"Yes!" She groaned as he began to fuck her harder, deeper.

It took her only moments to cum, spasming around his cock and screaming his name. He growled her name softly and held her hips, thrusting a few more times before he came, spilling his seed inside her.

Rey called in sick just before dawn, telling Professor Dammeron she'd caught a stomach bug. Oddly enough he seemed to have been expecting her call.

It wasn't until hours later that it dawned on Rey just who Poe Dammeron was. He was her prince's brother! How it was possible she didn't know, but she knew it was true. She'd known him very well in her life as Reyna, and it wasn't just his name, his voice or his appearance, he truly was the friend she'd left behind when she died.

In a hotel room not too far away Poe Dammeron smirked as he set down his cell phone.

After his brother's death he'd studied magic extensively until he found what he needed. A spell to preserve his memories so that in his next life he could help his brother find Reyna. Kylo had always been impulsive. And now it meant he was expected to rule Egypt after his father.

Poe grimaced as he remembered his time as Pharaoh, yes he'd been fair and competent, but he'd despised the suffocating responsibility. He was glad that life was long over. And even gladder that Reyna had found his brother at last.


End file.
